


拨云见月（KK）12

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618
Kudos: 5





	拨云见月（KK）12

拨云见月（KK）12

ABO设定，（伪）先婚后爱

12

听见堂本刚喊自己的时候，堂本光一刚脱掉身上的衣服走进淋浴头下面淋湿了身体，连衣服也顾不得穿裹了件浴袍裹在身上就往出跑，就看到本来舒舒服服地坐在温泉池旁边泡脚的堂本刚满头大汗似乎非常难受的蜷缩成一团。

“刚，怎么了，你感觉还好吗？”

堂本光一被吓了一跳，快步走过去把堂本刚整个人抱进自己的怀里，心跳快的几乎失常，颤颤巍巍把人抱起来的时候差点绊倒自己，一边喊着刚的名字一边从院子往房间里走。

“光一……我……我好像发情了……”

急着想要向外跑喊一声的堂本光一在被堂本刚拽住了胳膊断断续续的说了这句话之后，才稍微的冷静了一些，把堂本刚放在两个人的床上坐着，额头抵在他的额头上。

“你现在有感觉到哪里不舒服吗？”

虽然上过生理卫生常识课，但是他完全不知道OMEGA发情的时候是怎么样的，会有什么样的感受，他原本以为的场景会是到处都飘散着OMEGA香甜的信息素的味道，剩下的都交给基因里决定的东西就完事儿了。

“唔……热……还有疼……”

堂本刚此刻实在是难受的要命了，这比他第一次分化的时候还要觉得不舒服，浑身上下都热得要命，可是腹部还有脖子后面腺体都在隐隐作痛，即便医生提前打过预防针说这一次会发情可能会相当不好受，但他也没意识到会是这样的情况。

“我……我去叫医生，打急救电话……你等等啊……”

堂本光一手忙脚乱的想去拿放在床头的手机，把自己绊了一下摔在了床上，堂本刚整个身体就凑了过来紧紧的抱着他。

“……我不要看医生……”

这样一凑近他就立刻感觉到堂本刚身上散发过来的阵阵热意，刚刚在院子里因为过于紧张还察觉不到，现在整个房间里都是来自堂本刚身上的柑橘味道，让堂本光一立刻也感觉到自己身体的变化。

堂本光一这才算是理智回魂了，想起了两个人一起在医院的时候医生先生讲过的话，因为堂本刚的发情期一直没来，两个人又要准备圣诞节的事情就都忽略了这件事情，却没想到发情期就在平安夜的晚上突然到来了。

而他怀里的堂本刚情况看起来更糟糕了，他开始自己去扯自己身上穿着的衣服，拼命地往堂本光一的怀里凑，发出一点可怜的吱呜声。可信息素的浓度依旧没有到普通发情那样浓郁的程度，堂本光一并没有感觉到自己腺体发生变化。

但谁也不能在爱人如此撒娇着在自己怀里痴缠的时候还有功夫想别的事情，堂本光一揽住堂本刚的腰，稳住了对方不断凑过来的嘴唇，在情事里一贯害羞此时此刻格外的主动，自己张开了唇舌吸吮着堂本光一的嘴唇。手脚也不老实的在堂本光一的身上点火，自己身上穿着的衣服都让他拉扯的差不多了，堂本光一身上穿着的这件浴袍更是已经敞开了前胸。

堂本刚似乎觉得堂本光一温度略低的皮肤接触起来很舒服，连大腿都挂在了堂本光一的腰上。

作为一个连恋爱都没谈过的ALPHA，在跟堂本刚结婚之前，堂本光一的性经验基本为0，顶多就是看过几部片子。售价昂贵的片子里也会有AO演出，甚至是标记的部分，两个人结婚之前他还当做教学片看过。但他在之前和堂本刚的情事当中顶多算尝到了一点其中的滋味，对于堂本刚第一次这样的主动实在有些招架不了，性器几乎是立刻硬了起来，恨不得立刻压着堂本刚进入到他的身体当中。

但是这一次是必须要做到标记的。

堂本光一咬了咬牙，推开了一直往他怀里凑着的堂本刚，把对方压倒在床上，轻轻用力咬住了对方脖梗后面的腺体。

刚刚还一直在他怀里闹腾着的家伙身体立刻软了下来，啜泣着喊着他的名字。

“光一……呜……光一，我好难受……”

平日里本来就软绵绵的声音在情事里求饶的时候听起来越发撩人，堂本光一扯着两个人身上的衣服从床上丢下去，毫不客气地低下头咬住堂本刚的嘴唇，撬开他的唇舌侵略着他的口腔，恨不得夺走堂本刚胸腔里的所有氧气。被他这样猛烈的进攻着的堂本刚就像一个听话的小熊玩偶一样任人摆布，堂本光一跪在他的面前拉着堂本刚的腰向下拽了一点，然后把堂本刚的两条腿分开压下去成M字的时候，也都乖乖的配合了。

挺起的性器和开合着的后穴就这样完全的暴露在堂本光一的面前，堂本光一俯下身先是含住了堂本刚的性器，怀里的人立刻腰向上挺了一下，整个身体都紧绷起来。堂本光一摁着他的两条腿，毫不客气地用力吸允着，他身下的堂本刚受不了这样强烈的刺激，双手紧紧的攥着身下的床单左右晃着身体，很快就缴械投降。而随着堂本刚到达了高潮，空气里柑橘的味道就越发浓郁起来，堂本光一可以明显的察觉到这一点变化，因为他的身体也明显比刚刚更感觉到一股灼热感，身体里泛起来强烈的占有欲让他恨不得立刻就标记堂本刚。

可是他知道，刚此时此刻的身体还没有做好这样的准备。

堂本光一伸出手揉捏着堂本刚刚刚发泄过的性器，身下的人一连串的娇喘听起来格外的令人觉得满意，接着伸出舌尖舔舐此刻开始不断收缩的后穴。

“光一……不……呜……”

敏感的身体经不起一点挑逗，更何况是从来没有被这样碰触过的地方，堂本刚害羞得连脚趾都紧紧的蜷缩起来，蜷缩着身体想要躲开，却被堂本光一牢牢地摁在床上。

“乖，听话。”

“别舔……求你了……”

眼见堂本刚呻吟的声音里已经带上了哭泣，堂本光一只得亲了亲堂本刚的大腿内侧，暂时的放开了对他双腿的束缚，OMEGA立刻手脚并用的缩进他的怀里。

“……亲亲我……”

已经被他咬破的嘴唇嘟起来，撒娇都这样撩人情欲，刚总是非常的害羞，让堂本光一即便起了在情事里多做点什么的坏心思也因为心疼他而不敢下手。

但是身体里属于ALPHA的基因叫嚣着占有，尤其在此刻空气里的信息素浓郁的几乎令人感到窒息的情况下，留给他们温情的时间并不多，堂本光一扶着堂本刚的腰让他跪在床上，又在腰下面垫了柔软的枕头，这才转过身去拉床头的抽屉。

虽说医生说因为堂本刚身体的缘故，这一次的发情期会有别于正常的发现期，受孕的几率也很低，但是堂本光一不想他们在没有规划的情况下要孩子，宝宝的事情至少要等他们都稳定下来过几年再说。

可还没等他在床头的抽屉里找到自己要找的避孕套，堂本刚的身体就已经凑过来纠缠住他，唇齿之间还留了点淡淡的果酒味道，搂着堂本光一的脖子去蹭他的侧脸，又讨好似的亲吻他的下巴，整个人都像一只甜乎乎的奶糖一样。

“不要那个……不要……”

发情期的OMEGA在这一点上颇为不讲道理，他拉着堂本光一的胳膊让光一又不敢使劲怕伤到他，软乎乎的身体在堂本光一身上磨蹭，简直是在考验堂本光一最后一点忍耐力。

来自omega香甜的信息素味道最终是切断了最后一点理智，堂本光一转过身来把堂本刚压在床上，伸手先触碰了一下堂本刚的后穴，渗出来的爱液已经把这里变得黏糊糊的，完全做好了被入侵的准备。这段时间来被堂本光一好好的养的长了些肉的身体抱起来格外舒服，而堂本刚这样乖乖的趴在床上的样子也让ALPHA格外的满意。

挺起的性器抵在堂本刚的后穴上，然后毫不客气地长驱直入。

发情期的身体这样被入侵只感觉到无限的满足，堂本刚跪在床上的腿很快地支撑不住，身体不断地向前扑，而堂本光一霸道地揽住他的腰，不紧不慢前后进出着，每一次退出的时候都故意完全退出来，沾上了体液的龟头在堂本刚敏感的后穴上轻轻磨蹭。

很快OMEGA就受不了这样的折磨了，甜腻腻的嗓音里夹杂了点哭腔，小声地喊着堂本光一的名字。

“光一……呜……快点……我想……想……”

堂本光一在堂本刚的耳边轻轻地舔他的耳垂，压低了声音，像是故意在诱惑他一般。

“想要什么，刚要说出来哦……”

“你快点……好难受……热……”

“刚不乖哦，想要什么，要讲出来才行哦。”

堂本光一抽出了自己的兴趣，在堂本刚的后穴附近大腿内侧轻轻的磨蹭就是不实质性的入侵进去，堂本刚扭动着腰部，想要得到更多的快感，支撑不住的哭了出来。

“光一……我想要光一操我，想要光一标记我，想里里外外都是光一的……”

如果不是在发情的作用之下，堂本刚是无论如何也不会把这样的话说出口的，但是这样的情话在床子之间极大的刺激到了堂本光一，ALPHA的性器又硬了许多，猛地插入到堂本刚的身体里。

这样猛烈的冲击让堂本刚的整个身体越发地软下去，完全靠堂本光一抱着他才能不整个人趴在床上。

堂本光一的性器不断地向前顶，努力地想要在湿软的后穴里找到对正确的方向，但因为堂本刚发情期的不完全表现，生殖腔还是半闭合的状态，他稍微的向里一顶剩下的人就会整个瑟缩一下。

“疼……好疼……”

堂本光一尝试着顶进去半个龟头，身底下的人就会哭着喊疼，这让他完全不敢再继续深入，堂本刚的眼泪让他心疼的要命，他们第一次的时候刚都没有表现出这么疼。堂本光一直好放弃了继续顶入生殖腔，而是继续有节奏性的在堂本刚的后穴当中抽插，因为发情而鼓起的精囊打在他的屁股上。堂本刚很快再次完全陷入到情欲之中，刚刚的哭声也变成了毫不加掩饰的呻吟声，全身已经没有半点力气的任由堂本光一动作。

这样的抽插不仅堂本刚受不了，堂本光一自己也觉得够呛，好几次中途停下来把已经胀得发痛的性器抽出来缓解自己射精的冲动，偏偏每次他稍微一停下的时候剩下的人就发出不满的声音来，扭动着腰部想要他立刻继续下去。

好在堂本刚在没多久之后靠着抽插再次达到了高潮，这次前面的性器没有喷出多少精液来，红肿的后穴却猛烈的收缩了一阵子流出不少体液来。堂本光一拖着堂本刚的腰让他在床上躺好，摁着他的腿把他的身体几乎对折起来，把已经忍了许久的性器再次插入到他的身体当中，几下抽插之后狠下心猛地向里了一顶。

堂本刚如同一滩软泥一样的身体立刻紧绷起来，无力的呻吟声也拔高了，死死地抱住了身上的堂本光一。

堂本光一的性器硬几近了还没有完全张开的生殖腔，火热又紧绷的触感让他险些立刻缴械，好在堂本刚因为疼痛的缘故绷紧了身体让堂本光一不敢动，手指不断的在两个人相连接的地方轻轻揉捏着，直到堂本刚止住的呻吟再次响起来。

湿热的后穴不断的吸吮着堂本光一的性器，入侵到生殖腔让ALPHA的心理得到了无限的满足，而堂本光一也完全无法再抑制自己此刻强烈的占有欲，压着堂本刚的腿猛烈的抽插起来，丝毫不顾忌堂本刚疲软的身体和已经变得沙哑的声音。

OMEGA的呻吟带上了哭腔又很快变了调，堂本光一也察觉到了这样的变化，不断的向堂本刚的身体更深处入侵，然后在某一刻狠狠的向里一挺，咬住了堂本刚的侧颈。

深入在生殖腔里的性器快速的成结，而随着结的不断膨大，OMEGA要承受的痛苦也翻倍的增长，堂本光一听得心疼不已，可以对此毫无办法，只能不断的安抚式的亲吻着堂本刚的额头，脸颊，嘴角。

堂本刚的两条腿紧紧的缠在他的腰上，身体也紧绷起来，唇齿之间泄露出来痛苦的呜咽声令堂本光一无比心疼。

可是进行到这里已经完全没有办法暂停了，堂本光一吸吮着堂本刚的双唇，最后一阵冲刺般地抽插之后，性器里浓郁的精液全部都射进了堂本刚的生殖腔深处。

稍等了片刻之后，堂本光一抽出了自己的性器去查看堂本刚的情况，红肿的后穴不断的开合着，白色的精液就有一些从里面流了出来，这样的画面实在是过于刺激他的视觉。

而堂本刚的大腿已经完全合不上了，喘着粗气躺在床上眼睛都哭得肿了。

堂本光一俯下身去亲吻他的眼睛，把整个人抱在怀里轻轻的拍他的后背。

堂本刚张开嘴狠狠的在他的肩膀上咬了一口。

“痛！”

喊完痛之后又伸出舌尖在被他咬的地方，轻轻的舔。

“要不要叫客房服务吃点东西，发情期得持续两三天呢，先补充点体力。”

怀里的人红着脸拼命摇头。

“乖，身体要紧。”

在堂本刚缩进被子里试图当只缩头乌龟的时候，堂本光一已经从床上起来穿好了浴袍，不仅叫了客房服务，还给自家母亲发了信息简单的说明了下情况。

——期待宝宝哦♡

看着自家母亲飞快回复的信息，堂本光一无可奈何地叹了口气。

他其实不太喜欢自家母亲还有嫂子在堂本刚的面前一直说起孩子的事情，他知道母亲一直急着要抱孙子，也知道因为自家哥哥和嫂子都是ALPHA没办法要孩子心有遗憾，所以他跟刚结婚的时候，全家人就对家里的孙辈充满了期待。这种期待当然是美好的，但他并不希望这样的期待给刚压力，他们都还很年轻而且才刚刚结婚，并没有足够的能力自己去抚养孩子。而且刚的家庭情况特殊，他很怕自己不能给刚足够的安全感，这个时候要孩子并非是一个多好的选择。

客房服务的夜宵到得很快，堂本光一端着盘子坐在床边，盯着脸红的堂本刚吃掉了两块pizza才肯罢休。

补充过体力之后，在下一波发情来临之前，堂本刚软绵绵地靠在堂本光一的怀里，手里拽着他戴着婚戒的那只手捏。

“他们说标记之后会心有灵犀诶，光一你有这种感觉吗？”

“我觉得没标记之前我们就很有默契了。”

“妈妈说他希望第一个孩子是长孙，光一呢，希望是男孩子还是女孩子？”

因为堂本刚是低着头，堂本光一一时很难判断对方此刻说出这句话究竟是试探还是只是闲聊，也很难判断堂本刚是否跟他是一样的心思，又或者和他的母亲是一样的心思。

“刚呢？”

“我觉得男孩子女孩子都一样啦，光一不可以反问！”

堂本光一把堂本刚整个人都收进自己怀里，温柔的亲吻他的侧脸。

“只要是刚跟我的孩子，男孩或者女孩我都喜欢。”

听声音堂本刚是笑了，可他还是没抬头，低着头无比认真的的又像是无意识的在转动着堂本光一左手无名指上的婚戒。

“我觉得妈妈说得对，男孩子是哥哥的话才能保护妹妹，对吧。”

堂本光一没说话，因为堂本刚已经凑过来吻住了他的嘴唇。

“我想要男孩子。”

堂本光一把人圈在怀里，无比虔诚地亲吻他的嘴角。

“好，都听你的。”


End file.
